The Satinique Potion
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: The Satinique Potion allows personalities to switch. Four students, locked in a room, testing it out. The question is, who is who? Can you find out?


The Satinique Potion  
  
The Ministry of Magic had just approved of the Satinique Potion, allowing personalities to switch with other persons. Dumbledore had volunteered to bring in four students for testing. They were locked up in one room together...  
  
**Round 1**  
  
"Damn I can't get the door unlocked!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Why don't you try your muggle ways, mudblood." Harry sneered.  
  
"Call her a mudblood one more time and I'll knock you down!" Malfoy threatened.  
  
"You guys stop fighting, it's useless trying to break out, and they've obviously put multiple charms on the door. We're clearly not capable of unlocking it without a wand." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up you know it all. We're clearly not capable," Malfoy mimicked. Malfoy and Ron started arguing, as Ron always argued with Hermione.  
  
"I swear, stuck in a room with Gryffindors and a mudblood. What could possibly be worse?" Harry sighed.  
  
"You better take that back Harry." Hermione said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Aww is the mudblood bookworm going to try to stop me?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Better than the orphan who got kicked off of Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Well being an orphan is better than having muggle parents." Harry sneered.  
  
"I suppose a stupid person like you could only make a living out of Quidditch. But oh, yeah, I forgot, Ginny's the new seeker and apparently she's won some games." Hermione retorted.  
  
That's when Harry ran out of comebacks and both started fist fighting.  
  
"I swear you two are so immature." Ron sighed.  
  
"Hey, Hermione don't worry I got your back!" Malfoy called out as he ran in and started fighting with Harry.  
  
So Hermione and Malfoy beat the living hell out of Harry who became unconscious. Ron was just a bystander shaking his head the whole time. But just then, the Healers came in and took Harry away. And in the process, the antidote was given to Harry, and his personality came back. The person with his personality was given the one Harry had before. So after this was sorted...  
  
**Round 2**  
  
"Well one down, three to go." Malfoy joked.  
  
"Honestly Malfoy, that isn't funny." Ron snapped. "Harry is unconscious!"  
  
"Oh since when do you care about Harry? You should be happy!" Malfoy shot back.  
  
"As interesting as it is listening to you two bicker, I'd rather have you two shut up." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh shut it Hermione." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"And I suppose you're going to make me?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I will if you don't." Malfoy threatened.  
  
"Well then let's see it." Hermione shot back. The two started fist fighting as well.  
  
"Oh you two, stop it! You're both acting like five year olds!" Ron protested.  
  
The fight paused for a second.  
  
"Ron, I doubt five year olds fight." Malfoy said rolling his eyes.  
  
The fight then resumed. But then again, the fight quickly ended. Hermione was knocked unconscious; I suppose a girl like Hermione really can't take on a guy. The Healers came in, took Hermione away, gave back her personality and the person with her personality got the one she had before.  
  
**Round 3**  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Malfoy said cheerfully.  
  
"Unfortunately," Ron muttered.  
  
"What did you say Ron?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything to you. Why would I bother wasting a minute of my life talking to you?" Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You better take that back, you bloody-"Malfoy started.  
  
But right then, Ron and Malfoy began fist fighting. Needless to say, Malfoy won. Ron was taken away by Healers, and given back his personality. Malfoy was also given back his personality. Although you may say, Malfoy was the winner, the question is, who had which personality(s)? Which personality was knocked out the most? Which one stayed in the whole time? You may scroll down to find out the answers, and to review!

while

you're

scrolling

i

think

i'll

just

type

random

stuff

cusz

fanfiction

won't

let

you

make

big

spaces

i

think

you

need

writing

or

whatever

so

yeah

i

like

hot

cheetohs

want

to

mail

me

some?

okay

fine

then

just

kidding

here

are

the

answers!

i

think

haha

okay

fine

heres

the

answers!

In the **first** round,   
Hermione was Harry.   
Ron was Hermione.   
Malfoy was Ron.   
Harry was Malfoy.  
  
In the **second** round,   
Hermione was Malfoy.   
Ron was still Hermione.   
Malfoy was still Ron.   
**Harry was terminated.**  
  
In the **third** round,   
Malfoy was still Ron.   
Ron was Malfoy.   
**Hermione was terminated.   
Harry was terminated.**  
  
In the **end**,   
Malfoy was the last remaining, and was Ron.   
Ron's personality lasted throughout the whole test, which was in Malfoy's body.   
Malfoy's personality was always knocked out and was in everyone's body except for his own, Malfoy. 


End file.
